


Nap Time

by JustAnAcePassingBy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Pobably occ, Sleep Deprivation, Worried Shauntal, caring shauntel, possible not canon complient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAcePassingBy/pseuds/JustAnAcePassingBy
Summary: Grimsley is sleep deprived, Shauntal is done with everything, Caitlin is sleepy and Marshal is not sure what to do.Also the only braincells are almost always bouncing between Caitlin and Shauntel.Also also my very first fanfiction, it's bad, you have been warnedCritic is also welcome.Unreliable self betapractically no beta we die like men
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Renbu | Marshal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Nap Time

**_“That’s it.”_ **

Shauntal was so done with everything and everyone, she was going to finally do something about it. She just couldn’t look away and act as if nothing was wrong. Not when her fellow colleague - _friend_ – was clearly suffering.

It had started a few days ago, when the ghost elite was up late furiously writing down ideas in the book, she had almost always with her. It was her chandelure that snapped her out of it and redirectedher attention from the book to itself. It seemed upset, almost distressed as it tried to get her attention. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”. That behaviour was unusual from its usually calm and quiet nature. This was enough for the woman to know that something was almost definitely very wrong. Whatever was causing her companion such distress must have been grave, or else it would not have reacted in such a manner. 

It was with that mindset that she was able to really stop focusing on her book and on whatever had caused such a reaction from her pokemon. It led her out of her library like room which, some found creepy, but she really felt at home like that. Her faintly glowing companion was leading the way through shelves upon of shelves of books, that she knew better than the back of her own hand.

She found it was leading her out of her room, through the big hall with the equally big looming statue into Grimsleys lavish room, red and black making it seem expensive, classy and a bit mysterious. The room seemed to vanish into the dark ceiling, black and dark reds melting together, having an of putting effect on some people. On her it was having a calming effect, feeling very comfortable in dark places by default.

Her chandelure was making her walk up the stairs of Grimsleys room, up to his black couch where he usually would fight challengers. At a point she started to hear quiet murmuring and the higher she got the louder it became. The moment she got high enough to see the platform realization dawned on her. Grimsley was pacing over the whole the platform not even noticing her in his stupor. That’s when she understood her pokemons distress, he was pulling an all-nighter and her companion must have had bad memories.

Many months previous Shauntal herself had pulled a few all-nighters, neglecting her health. She collapsed after four days without sleep and it was Marshal returning a book that found her when her pokemon were desperately trying to ask for his help. He upon finding her in that state brought her swiftly to Caitlin, the one human being in the league that definitely knew what do with a sleep deprived and ill Shauntal. All her colleagues and Alder were worried and after she got better, she got the biggest scolding since starting her journey to become a pokemon trainer.

It’s understandable that her fiery friend would get worried of something like that happening to one of her colleagues. But it was not her place to pry, Grimsley is one of the most logical people she has ever met. She was sure that he would be responsible enough to not let it get bad. He had common sense, was logical and was smart enough to handle himself. With that thought she turned on her heel and began walking back down.

Her chandelure was confused as to why her trainer wasn’t doing anything, _the dark dressed human was in danger!_

Once out of his room she tried to appease her stressed pokemon “I know you are worried and don’t want the same thing happening to him that happened to me, but we can’t just pry into his personal affairs.”. Thinking about it she tried to compromise “You could check up on him and if it really gets too bad, then we could do something?”

That seemed to calm her darling pokemon down and so they came back to her room to sleep.

The next day when she saw him, he was a bit sluggish and slow but overall alright. It was nothing to be worried about. When he didn’t sleep the next night, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, believing he had a good reason for not sleeping and taking care of himself. At the third night she was unsure and tried to confront him the next day, getting brushed off with a simple wave. Saying they had to get to the others to discuss league matters.

After the meeting they all started to go in the direction of their respective rooms, Grimsley stumbled and would have surely face planted into the floor, a big tan arm shot out to grab him around his bicep, preventing him from breaking his nose. Marshal, towering over Grimsley, waited till the thinner man had regained his balance. Furrowing his thick eyebrows Marshal commented “…………… you’re getting thinner.” Looking at his big hand curled around Grimsleys arm, Shauntal realised that he was right and his thin arm looked even bonier and thinner than it normally did. The arm looked even more comically breakable with Marshals big hand around it, his fingers touching with enough room to fit another finger in between.

Jerking his arm out of Marshals grip, Marshal wasn’t trying to hold on, or it would have been impossible to get his arm free, stepped back letting a mask of non-chalance slip on his face. “Well, thanks for the hand Marsh’ it seems I wasn’t careful.” His smile widened, indicating to people that knew him, that his composure was cracking. He was starting to turn around when Shauntel grabbed one of his wrists and started dragging him to his room. What they didn’t see was how Caitlin and Marshal looked at each other, Caitlin clearly worried and Marshals furrowed brows morphing into a full-on scowl. “Idiot, could’ve asked us for help, that is literally the purpose of the elite four. There are four us to make sure that if one is not enough for a job, there are still three more of us to help.” Caitlin looked up at him through half lidded eyes, humming, contemplating his words “Humans tend to forget to think something through when they are scared, their judgement is often too clouded for critical thinking.”

Shauntal sat Grimsley down on his black couch and stared him straight in the eye “Spill it, what’s wrong?” Grimsley looked slightly nervous, making alarm bells ring in her head. His mask didn’t slip easily. Trying to save face he tried playing dumb. “Well, I don’t exactly know what you’re talking about my dear but-“ “Oh please, we all know you’re almost done for, when even Marshal is catching on, so now I’m giving you the chance to tell me what’s wrong before I’m going to get Alder involved.”

He visibly paled at that, making the dark bags under his eyes stand out even more than they already did. They had an agreement that Alder would only be contacted and bothered when it was serious enough for all of them ready to admit defeat. They couldn’t bother the new champion, too young and busy to have them deal with adults acting so immature. And Alder, bless his soul, was never angry at them and would put up with their nonsense, making sure they would be fine. Calm and understanding, with seemingly endless patience.

“No……we don’t need to trouble him with something like this.” Shauntels eyes bore into him seemingly forcing him to talk. “………I can’t sleep.” “You can’t or you don’t want to?” Looking to the side he answered with “Don’t want to…” “Why?” He looked uncomfortable, proof that his mask has completely cracked open. “Nightmares.” He looked humiliated and angry admitting to losing sleep over bad dreams. Not like Shauntel was going to judge him, she had her fair share of nightmares, being a ghost type trainer. But she and ghost types had always a good connection, they hit it of when she realised her fondness for them. That saved her mostly from nightmares.

“Do you want to talk abou- “. “ **No**.” the reply came very fast, almost desperate. “Well you could ask Caitlin for help.” “I have a plan, I tried so many methods and nothing helped so I decided to not sleep and when I am to tired to go on, maybe I’m going to sleep right through the nightmares.”

**_I have never heard anything more idiotic than that in my entire life._** She very carefully did _not_ say that out loud.

“……are you serious?” “Absolutely.” The dark-haired woman stared him in the eyes, brain trying to conjure up a good compromise. “How about I talk to Caitlin and if nothing works, we’re going to knock you out with Musharnas hypnosis and let her use dream eater for you to get a night of sleep?” “………” She raised a brow at his silence and added “Don’t cooperate and we will knock you out and get Alder, if you like it or not. Last warning.” “I don’t think I have a choice now, do I?” “No.”

So, for the next few days Grimsley would find food, courtesy of Marshal, at the entrance of his room. He would get tips from Caitlin how to try and get more sleep, often failing and just staying awake for the rest of the night. Shauntal was looking for methods to keep nightmares at bay and her chandelure would keep them updated on how he slept. Nothing worked and Shauntel was getting frustrated. He wouldn’t try the methods that could actually help, because almost all of them required him to talk about his dreams. On the seven days without sleep mark she was so **_done_ **and didn’t care anymore.

And now we are back at the beginning, Shauntal utterly done, seething at her friends self-destructive behaviour. Her normally quiet deliberate footsteps have become full on stomping, storming into Grimsleys room, she could make the rage of a kangashkans seem like a little temper tantrum. She was gonna make him chose between him talking about his dreams or the knock out and getting Alder involved. She didn’t seem to register how quiet it was, the burning anger making her forget about her surroundings.

It was only when she reached his “battle platform” that she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw on his couch shocked her into complete, unmoving silence. She expected a thin, tired, sleep deprived man not able to keep his composure. What she didn’t expect were broad, tan shoulders and a body way too big for a couch so small. A thin arm and leg thrown over the big form. Curiosity clawed at her, pushing her to walk closer. When she was close enough to clearly see what was going on, a soft “Oh” left her lips. The scene unfolding before her could have been ripped straight from a romance novel, but was at the same time too comical not to laugh at. Never did she wish for a book and a pencil more, than right now in her entire life. Itching to have this scene in front of her on paper.

Grimsley, being sandwiched between the couch and Marshals chest, cuddling into mentioned chest, leg curling over the larger males’ legs, looking at peace for the first time in over a month. Curled into him like a liepard marking its territory. Practically melting into the embrace of the taller of the two. In return a meaty arm, looking like a tree trunk, holding the thinner by the waist. Effectivelly caging Grimsley in. Grimleys dark hair spilled on Marshals thick bicep, his head comfortably pillowed on the muscle. All while being cramped on the couch. If she was being honest it was incredibly cute. It was only after observing the scene for a while that she noticed the dried tear tracks on the pale cheeks of Grimsley. The dark eyes of the taller took a moment to register, seemingly piercing into her.

“What- “

“How about I tell you after he wakes up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Take nothing in here serious I made everything up  
> I also took matters into my own hands, due to this shipping not having enough fics and me needing something fluffy for them  
> I was very scared of posting this but always thinking "You have to start somewhere!" and here we are  
> comments and critic are welcome  
> English is also not my first language so sorry for the mistakes
> 
> oh god it's so messy it hurts me to look at it


End file.
